The purpose of this project is to assess the effects of aging at a behavioral level of analysis in animal models, to identify neurobiological mechanisms associated with these effects, and to test interventions which might alter age-related performance decrements. Rodent models are tested in a battery of motor and learning/memory tasks. Neurochemical assays are conducted to determine neurobiological correlates of functional losses. Interventions include dietary restriction, environmental enrichment, and various pharmacologic treatments. Multiple genotypes are examined to determine possible genetic involvement in the pattern of age-related behavioral impairment.